


morning light

by blankcamellia



Series: Forever Yours [2]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Kisses, M/M, Taiga is just feeling a lot of love for Hokuto, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: Taiga wakes up next to Hokuto and thinks back on one of the first times he saw sleeping in front of him, and him alone.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: Forever Yours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711498
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Had a few soft feelings for them and I'm still HNNNNFFFFF all over and I will probably never calm down but eh, whatever.
> 
> Connected to [now and (every now) forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720761) but it's not required to read that one! 
> 
> Will I ever get to writing an actual proposal or wedding fic? Maybe. We'll see... maybe.

When Taiga wakes up, a few hours earlier than intended and the first morning light seep through the blinds, the first thing he sees is Hokuto’s sleeping face. It’s weirdly calming and adorable at the same time watching the younger boy sleep peacefully like this.

He knows they’ve been through a lot - both good and bad, in their group and as a couple, and it will probably not be easy from now either but he knows that there’s no one else he’d rather spend his future with than Hokuto. Nobody else gives him such satisfaction by just existing. It’s not just his physical attraction to the younger talking but also the way Hokuto acts. The small, almost invisible gestures of affection he does when he thinks no one’s looking, the way he chooses his words when speaking, thinking he’s subtle, and the way he pretends to act tough but Taiga knows. He knows. He knows every nook and cranny of Hokuto.

Thinking back on yesterday when Hokuto had been running around, worried about Taiga’s whereabouts and smiles at it. He rather not see Hokuto in such a state again but it makes him smile because it shows just how much Hokuto cares. He doesn’t doubt Hokuto’s love and affection at all, he knows it’s there. He knows it first hand and returns it tenfold. It just makes him smile because he would do the exact same thing for Hokuto. 

Even if they have their differences, their opinions, and nasty arguments leading to them not speaking for a few hours, Taiga wouldn’t trade that for anything. He might have others he finds more pleasing to socialize with, share his thoughts with and discuss things with, others that he match better with personality-wise, but in the end; none of them are Hokuto. 

None of them make his heart flutter at the mere sight of a small smile, none of them make him stop what he’s doing because Hokuto suddenly moves in a certain way and none of them make him completely breathless at the mention of his name. 

Hokuto only has to utter his name and Taiga finds himself totally enthralled. 

He remembers all the times Hokuto has stayed behind with him at rehearsals when he’s been missing out because of musicals, the younger obviously tired from his own schedule but making sure he spends time with Taiga too. 

Every time Hokuto stayed behind, Taiga’s heart swelled and he almost stopped what he was doing to just be with Hokuto, but he knew the younger would be angry at him if he slacked off. Instead, he thrived on glancing at Hokuto through the mirrors. Sometimes he'd be reading something, sometimes he'd be napping, and sometimes he would join him and practice together. Most of the time he would just sit there and watch Taiga.

Afterward, they'd go home together, enjoying each other's presence until they had to part at the station. Holding hands when it was dark and empty outside, stealing sweet kisses before they left the agency and simply recharge in each other's arms before leaving the dressing room. 

Taiga vividly remembers the first time Hokuto had stayed behind, leaving the others speechless and a bit worried about Hokuto’s wellbeing - he never stayed behind. They had not told the others yet about their relationship back then and Taiga had not thought twice about it. 

  
_“I’m fine Juri, I just rather stay here than wait for my train in the cold,” Hokuto said, waving a worried Juri off. “I won’t bother Kyomoto if that’s what you’re worried about.”_

_“It’s not like I’m worried, I’m more intrigued about why but okay, sure, if you say so, give me a call if you need me okay?” Juri fussed before leaving Hokuto and Taiga alone. he said his good-byes to Taiga as well before leaving the rehearsal room._

_They didn’t exchange any words after the door closed after Juri, there was no need. Taiga went back to practicing the routine while Hokuto curled up in a chair with a book._

_Taiga had been too immersed in the routine to notice how Hokuto had dozed off but when he did, his heart did a double-take at the sight of Hokuto on the chair, glasses in hand and his book long forgotten on the chair beside him._

_He shuffled over, still sweaty from the dancing, crouching down beside Hokuto, observing the way all of Hokuto’s facial features had softened and he suddenly looked a lot younger. He tilted his head, looking at Hokuto’s eyebrows, perfectly trimmed and relaxed compared to how expressive they always were during the day, then at his eyelids and eyelashes, barely there but resting peacefully on his cheekbones - those defined cheekbones, then those soft cheeks he always had longed to touch, his perfectly shaped nose, sharp jawline and then his lips. His lips._

_Taiga drew a breath, biting his lower lip as he stared. At one point in his life, he had wondered how Hokuto would’ve felt against his lips but now he knows and he’s addicted, to say the least._

_He reached out to brush away a few strands of hair, marveling over how soft Hokuto’s hair always was. A part of him felt bad for making Hokuto (willingly) stay behind, knowing he’s busy too, but another part of him was glad because they rarely got any time alone together. Even at times like this, just his mere presence was enough for Taiga to feel so thankful and lucky to have Hokuto by his side. His Hokuto._

_Leaning in, he pressed a gentle kiss against Hokuto’s lips, not wanting to hold himself back anymore but careful to not wake the other up. He could feel Hokuto scrunch his face at the contact but the moment he leaned back from the kiss, Hokuto stirred and unconsciously whined at the loss of contact. He kissed him again, smiling against his lips, so happy, almost floating because of his overflow of emotions._

_Hokuto soon woke up enough to kiss him back, fully knowing it was Taiga despite his sleepy state, still whining every time Taiga left him for longer than a second to breathe. Hokuto brought his hands up to cup Taiga’s face, bringing him closer, closer, and closer to him, never stopping his kisses for what felt like an eternity. He soon had Taiga straddling him in the chair he was curled up in and in any other situation, he’d feel inclined to start something else but not this time._

_He let Taiga sit comfortably on his lap as he looked at Taiga, dragging one hand down his arm until it found Taiga’s and intertwined their hands. Taiga had never felt so bare and exposed before anyone else before but he didn’t mind. Hokuto had always been the one to see him for **him**. To Hokuto, he was simply Taiga. No one else. _

  
The sheets rustle and Taiga snaps out of his daydreaming, eyes focusing on the Hokuto in front of him. He’s still asleep and Taiga feels like time is repeating itself when he leans in to kiss Hokuto sweetly. 

This time, Hokuto is much quicker to respond, still half-asleep but he kisses Taiga back nonetheless - just as sweet and loving as the first time. Lips fitting perfectly against each other, dancing with each other in a well-practiced routine, overflowing with feelings they can’t put into words and desires for the coming future together. 

Hokuto’s hand finds Taiga’s easily, bringing it up between them to kiss at it, lips delicately brushing his fingers and Taiga can see how the ring on Hokuto reflects the morning light, making him realize that Hokuto really is his. It wasn’t quite a proposal yesterday, more of a promise, and whenever they’re both ready, he’ll give Hokuto everything. Just like how Hokuto has given him everything.

They still have a long way to go together but for now and (every now) forever, he’ll love Hokuto.


End file.
